


After Hours

by mrsbonniemellark



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Dry Humping, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:06:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7537489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsbonniemellark/pseuds/mrsbonniemellark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six weeks after their breakup, Katniss and Peeta end up on the same closing shift at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Hours

She didn’t know how it happened. She’d switched shifts so she never had to see him. And she didn’t, for six weeks. But two people called in sick and Katniss said she’d come in without knowing Peeta was coming in too. She couldn’t leave after she’d gotten there and seen his blue eyes, so full of surprise. What was she supposed to do? Maybe she could do it. She could work a closing shift with her ex…alone. 

When the last customers were gone and the doors were shut and locked, they were truly alone. And she couldn’t help but think of the last time they were alone: when they broke up. But why would they stay together when he was planning on going to school so far away? Better to break up now than later. 

She avoided his eyes as they went through the required tasks on the checklist: cleaning, closing out the registers (she lost her count three times because the sight of his muscular arms moving as he swept was too much), etc. 

But as they walked together out of the store, down the center aisle, her arm brushed his and just that light touch made her knees go weak the way only Peeta could and she tripped and fell. He caught her before she reached the ground and helped her up, his hands lingering on her arms much too long. There was only about a foot between them now. She didn’t know what to say, but _oh_ how she wanted him. 

She grabbed him by the back of the neck and pulled him down to her, their lips meeting fiercely. She gasped when his tongue swept into her mouth and he made a sound that was half whimper, half groan. Shelves dug into her back and she didn’t know which one of them had moved first but it didn’t matter. She wrapped her legs around his waist and his hands ran up and down her thighs like he was trying to memorize them and then they were dry humping in the middle of the cereal aisle. 

She trailed kisses across his jaw to his neck and she heard his panted breath speed up and she smiled. She sucked on the spot low on his neck near his collarbone that he loved and he whispered a curse that encouraged her to suck harder. She could feel him hard against her, the seams of their slacks adding stimulation to her clit with every thrust, but she wasn’t close yet and she knew he was almost there. His right hand left her leg and roamed up her body, beneath her shirt and bra, and grabbed onto her breast hard. _Fuck_. She threw back her head and accidentally knocked over a box of Cap’n Crunch, the sound loud in the otherwise quiet store, but neither of them took any notice. 

He chanted her name into her neck, his body shuddering and his hand on her breast pulsing. _God_ she loved making him come. 

Questions of what this all meant flooded her mind when her sneakers hit the floor. She wanted to ask Peeta to come back to her place, to get back together, _anything_. But she didn’t know what to say. 

He knelt down on one knee to pick up the box of Cap’n Crunch and his smile when he handed it to her was _everything_.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Follow me on tumblr at safeinpeetasarms :)


End file.
